


In the Coming Morning

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Buffy and Spike come to terms with their feelings...or do they? PG-13





	In the Coming Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).
> 
> Written by Kat  
> None of these characters belong to me.  
> All feedback appreciated, good or bad.  
> Rated R (violence, some sexual content) Read at your own risk!  
> Author's Note: I am a Buffy/Angel shipper, but recently I have started to wonder about the Spike and Buffy relationship. This is what I came up with.  
> Spoilers: Crush

"Spike, I don't love you! I dispise you. If you ever get the chip out, you are dust!" Buffy said as she stood in front of the mirror. "No, it has to be stronger. He's gotta know that there is no way in hell I would ever be with him."  
She turned around and looked out her window. Spike was standing by the tree.  
"Oh, no." Buffy ranout of her room, down the stairs, and out the door.  
"Spike! What are you doing here?" she asked, "I really don't like the stalker thing."  
"I know, you think you don't have feelings for me, Slayer, but-"  
"Oh, I have feelings for you. I have a feeling right now about how nice it would be to rip your head off." Buffy interupted.  
"Just give me one chance?" Spike asked  
"What?"  
"Will you come with me?"  
"What? Where?" Buffy was confused.  
"To my place."  
"Why?"  
"It's good to see you know all of those 'wh' words." Spike smiled  
"Huh?" Buffy's confusion just grew.  
"It was a bloody joke. Just come with me." he put his hand on Buffy's shoulder and pushed her lightly.  
"Can you tell me what this is all about?" Buffy asked as they neared the crypt.  
"It's a surprise."  
Spike opened the door, and Buffy walked inside.  
"Ohmygod!" she said when she looked around. In the middle of the room (crypt) was a table set for a romantic dinner, complete with candles and roses. It the background, soft music was playing. And all around the room, were arranged candles and flowers.  
"Spike, what is this?!!!" Buffy cried, "Are you trying to seduce me or something?"  
"NO! It's just dinner!" Spike said, "Buffy, just give me a chance." He held out his hand, "Will you have dinner with me."  
Buffy looked around, still uncertain.  
"All right." she said finally, "Just dinner. It doesn't mean anything.  
Spike smiled and led her to the chair.

During dinner, they talked a little about slaying, but after getting into numerous arguments, they decided that slaying wasn't the best topic for conversation.  
"How is school?" Spike asked, after a long silence.  
"Good." Buffy replied  
"Your mum's feeling better?" he asked  
"Yeah, the doctor's said she'd be fine now." she replied  
"That's good." more ackward silence, "And Dawn is doing ok, with the key thing?"  
"She's getting used to it." Buffy said  
"And your friends, they're doing-"  
"Spike, do you really want to know all this?" Buffy interrupted  
"I'm making conversation." Spike explained.  
"We don't have a lot to talk about."   
"Let's dance." Spike suggested.  
Buffy looked sceptical.  
"Hey, I'm pretty good!" he insisted  
"Ok." Buffy agreed  
They stood up and danced to the slow song. Spike's hands were on her waist. Buffy's hands were on his shoulders.   
His righed hand moved to the back and rubbed her back through her thin shirt.  
"Spike." Buffy whispered  
"Yes?"  
Buffy leaned her head up towards his. Their mouths met slowly, and kissed passionatly.  
Buffy ran her fingers down his chest.  
"Buffy, I love you." he said, as he pulled away from her, "And I want you so much."  
"Me too." Buffy breathed.  
Spike kissed her again. Then he picked her up and carried her to his bed, which was covered with flower petals...

  
Buffy woke up breathless. She was in her own bed, in her own room. It had been a dream.  
"It seemed so real." she whisperd.  
She looked out the window. It was still dark. And Spike was standing by the tree...

The End


End file.
